


A Love Like No Other[Kili Durin]

by PhaedraOakenshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dale - Freeform, Dwarves, Elves, Erebor, F/M, Goblin Town, Goblins, Hobbits, Laketown, Men - Freeform, Mirkwood, Orcs, Rivendell | Imladris, The Shire, Wargs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraOakenshield/pseuds/PhaedraOakenshield
Summary: Breeah Baggins is not like others of Middle-Earth. She is a mix of both Hobbit and Dwarf and some even thought she might have some Elf in her because her features were far more delicate then any Hobbit or Dwarf they have ever met. She was adopted by Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins after her mother mysteriously disappeared and 5 years before Bilbo was born and her father is gone. What will happen when Breeah comes home after a long walk and finds herself face to face with a Wizard that has a crazy idea and rambunctious Dwarves begin invading hers and Bilbo's home.





	1. Chapter 1

Clouds poured in over the peaceful valley of the Shire, drizzling the land in wetness. It was only a few weeks away until summer, when the Hobbit's would be at their busiest. Harvesting their crops, watching their plants grow and before the last day of the warm season the Hobbit's would throw a grand feast to celebrate before the cold weather arrived. 

Breeah was out on a nice walk in the rain. She was the happiest girl in the world and no one could figure out why. Even for someone who has the nature of a Dwarf, you would never guess she was one, under all that cheerfulness. It took a lot to make Breeah Baggins grumpy. The young girl twirled around in the rain, under the trees of the forest she walked through. Wondering, what else might be out there beyond the border of her homeland.

This thought always put a damper on her high spirits. She loved the Shire, it was the only home she ever had. And she loved her younger step brother, who was actually her cousin, but Belladonna begged her on her death bed not to tell Bilbo anything and so to this day. Bilbo always knew Breeah to be his older step sister. Most of the Hobbit's never knew that Bungo's sister, Daura had a child with a Dwarf. Such affairs were not common throughout Middle-Earth. Some places thought it more to be a disgrace amongst it's people when they heard such things being created. 

The story Daura told her fellow Hobbit's after she was spotted playing in the tall grass with the little strange girl, was that she adopted the child, when she happened to find her wandering just outside the borders of the land. When Breeah was born, Daura kept her inside always until she knew if the child would have Hobbit feet but by the time she was a year, her feet were growing the size of someone who would need boots and that would give it away that the child's father was someone that was not a Hobbit. Their were only a few that knew the truth. Her brothers and sisters of course and her parent's who only knew Breeah up until she was 1 and Belladonna when she married her older brother. 

The young girl looked up to the sky and saw the clouds were disappearing and the sun was coming up. Breeah lifted herself up onto the branch and started climbing up into the tree until she reached the top and could see over the entire valley. She could see tiny figures coming out of their homes to enjoy the sunshine and get to work in there gardens. Something Breeah noticed she never grew fond of for being half Hobbit. Belladonna tried for years to get her into planting seeds and trimming the weeds that grew in the gardens, but she found she rather chase the butterflies that fluttered passed her and play in the dirt with her brother. 

The wind felt nice against her warm skin. Her hair dancing around her. She wondered what her brother was up to on this beautiful morning. Bilbo had a routine. He had his morning breakfast, went outside to sit on the bench to smoke some old Toby;the finest weed in the Southfarthings.(As Bilbo would always tell her), but she thought the stuff smelt horrid in her opinion. And then he would more then like be attending to his garden. 

Looking at the scenery that was her home, the half-breed slowly climbed back down the tree and hopped onto the ground from the last branch. Breeah began the long trek back to Bag-End to see what trouble she could cause with her brother. One thing about Breeah, she always loved to stir up trouble in the Shire.

Climbing the last hill up to her home, she heard the snapping of branches that caused her to look behind her in the direction it came, but no one appeared to be there. The girl did another quick glance just to be sure and still nothing came out of the bushes or the homes down the road she turned back to keep going only to smack right into someone and nearly lost her balance as she stumbled back. 

"I'm sorry my dear Breeah, I did not see you down there." The old man that wore grey robes, scarf and hat said. 

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Breeah pressed, as she narrowed her eyes at the tall man that towered over her. Something about him seemed familiar to her, like she had seen him before, but his name seemed to escape her mind at the moment. 

"I know everything about you Breeah Baggins, daughter of Daura." He declared in his deep voice. Breeah's eyes widen at the mention of her birth mothers name. And she automatically did a quick glance around to make sure no one was around to hear. How did this man know her mother? 

" Okay who are you? Really?" The flustered girl demanded once more. 

"Breeah, I am surprised at you. I thought you would know better then your cousin of who I am? Or am I mistaken?" 

The half-breed shifted in her spot and glanced at the unique staff in his hand and she looked up at him and thought.  _There was no way this was Gandalf the Grey. He looked ancient. How old was he now?_ "Shouldn't you be dead by now?" She questioned, not realizing she spoke her thoughts until it was already too late. 

Gandalf huffed at that. " No I'm not dead as you can see!" He stated in annoyance at her. 

"What are you doing here, Gandalf?" She asked nervously, not wanting to upset the good man any further. 

"I was here, early looking for someone to share in an adventure." The Wizard told her and did not fail to see the look of hope that filled her eyes but like her cousin, gave an awkward laugh to avoid the question. 

"I don't think anyone around here is looking for an adventure. Maybe the folks across the river or even over the hill might be more interested in going on adventure." Breeah informed. 

"Funny, your cousin gave me the same reply." Gandalf grumbled. 

"My cousin? You think Bilbo would risk leaving the comforts of his home to go on an adventure!?" She asked, as a short laugh escaped her lips.

"I remember very well that you also as a child pretended to be off on adventures in the woods with Bilbo. Are you telling me that's changed?" Gandalf challenged raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, of course it's changed. I'm not a silly child anymore. My place is here, with my brother." She emphasized on the word 'brother.'

"You know you don't believe that, Breeah. You are destined for something greater then a simple life in the Shire." Gandalf stated, trying to give her hope that this was an opportunity she and her cousin wouldn't want to miss. 

"Yes. I do. There's nothing outside the Shire for me. My life is here." She stated sternly, not finding this Wizard amusing at all.

"So are you telling me the desire to find your father is gone?" 

"My father is gone." She said looking away from the old man's intense eyes that had turned to a more soft look. It had grown incredibly quiet between the two of them, making even more awkward between them.

Yes. Well, that's decided." Gandalf mood suddenly piped up. " It'll be very good for you. And most amusing for me." Breeah looked at the Wizard baffled, shaking her head at him, indicating he had got the wrong idea. " I shall inform the others." He said with a smile and continued down the path, leaving the half-breed standing there unable to speak.

The girl just stood there in a daze until she came back to reality realizing Gandalf was gone and she made haste the rest of the way to her home. The entire conversation replayed in her mind over and over, searching for where exactly the Wizard got the idea she wanted anything to do with an adventure. And to drag Bilbo into it too!?

Running up the steps quickly, she reached out her hand to open the door when it didn't budge. She tried to push the door open with her weight and she growled in frustration. "Bilbo! Open the door!" Breeah yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bilbo! I know your in there! Open the door!" Breeah backed away from the door when she heard the latch being released on the other side and the door slowly creaked open. The half-breed walked in and sure enough, she saw a rattled Bilbo hiding behind the wooden door. "Why are you hiding behind the door, Bilbo? And why was it locked?" She began questioning. The Hobbit immediately shut the door and locked it once his sister was out of the way and peered through the window to see if his strange guest from the past was still out there, hanging around. " BILBO!" 

"What!?" Bilbo shouted, turning around to face his step sister who was looking at him with a mix of both confusion and suspicion.

"You want to tell me, what is going on?"

Nothing's going on. I'm fine." Bilbo stuttered. 

"Right. You don't look fine. You look like someone who's just seen a Wizard," Breeah stated getting right to the point and didn't fail to miss the surprising look on her brother's face. 

"You saw him too? He was just here. When did you see him? What did he want?" The flustered Hobbit demanded. 

The girl put up her hands. " Whoa, Bilbo, relax. One question at a time--" Breeah pressed only to be interrupted by Bilbo again.

"Relax? Don't tell me to relax, Breeah. This is serious! He could come back, w-with these others he promised. We cannot leave the house." 

The half-breed burst out laughing at this ridiculous notion. She wasn't going to hide just because some Wizard from their pass had reappeared. " Bilbo, we are not hiding. It's only Gandalf, he's a harmless old man who sets off fireworks and smokes pipe weed."

"How can you joke about this Breeah. You never said how you ran into him?" Bilbo challenged.

" He was coming down the road when I literally walked right into him. Then he started going off about some adventure and wanting you...and me to join him and..." Breeah stopped herself before she could spit out that last part. 

"And?" The Hobbit repeated.

"It's nothing...nothing important anyways." The girl muttered. "But, all of this shouldn't keep you from going outside your door, little brother. So what the Wizard comes back with these so called others. If you don't want to go on this adventure then you don't have to. And neither will I." She stated.

"You would do that? Not go on adventure, if I decide not to." Bilbo questioned, sounding more shocked about this then he thought. His sister loved going on adventure, especially when it was the two of them together, but she also enjoyed the adventures she would go on, by herself. 

"Bilbo, there's no adventure without you, but it does surprise me that you wouldn't take this opportunity. Your whole life you've always dreamed of what it would be like to actually go on an adventure. Somewhere beyond the trees, the hills and rivers." Breeah trailed off, walking over to their tiny window and staring off over to the woods the two of them spent most of their day in. 

Bilbo sighed, it was clear in his sisters voice that she still longed to have that one grand adventure that they talked about doing when they were kids. But, he was not the same Hobbit as he was back then. He grew up, gaining the respect from his fellow Hobbit's as his father and that was something he didn't want to lose. He wanted to be known as a 'Baggins' and not as a 'Took' like his mother. " Breeah....we were kids. Things are different now. I'm different. I'm done with adventures....and you should be too." Bilbo grumbled and left down the hall to his room, leaving his sister to stare out the window. 

 

Days went by and soon it turned into a week and then another went by. Bilbo hadn't been out of the house since the Wizard's appearance at his house. Breeah had forgotten her run in with the old man 2 weeks ago. It was clear to her now, that the Wizard was not going to be come back.

Breeah was up at dawn and wandered into the kitchen only to back a few paces up to see the rather bare looking pantry. " Oh, looks like you'll be needing to do a run to the market for some food." Bilbo mumbled behind her. 

Turning around the young girl gave her brother a knowing look. A look he knew all too well. " No. Your going to the market this time. You haven't left the house in weeks Bilbo and its time you show your face. The Wizard is not coming back, so you have nothing to worry about." Breeah declared. 

"Breeah please...I have a lot of--"

"Of what? Gardening to do? Re-shelving your books? Or let me guess...you got a lot of reading to do?" Breeah hissed. 

"Your not being funny Breeah." Bilbo grumbled at her. 

"I'm not trying to be funny. But either way you are going to that market. Because it seems to be the only way that will get you out of this house. Now here's your basket." Breeah said, shoving the item into Bilbo's hand, tossed his blue coat to him and then opened the door and motioned with her hand for him to go out. 

"You sure you wouldn't rather get the food for us," Bilbo asked, as he peered out his door, looking for any sign of grey robs and a pointy hat lurking around. 

"Bilbo. Your going. End of discussion." Breeah stated and gave the frightened hobbit a push out the door. " Oh, and get some fish for dinner tonight." She added before shutting the door. The Hobbit muttered something under his breath and he scurried down the road until he was out of sights.

The young girl immediately flopped down on the nearest chair and shut her eyes for a moment, enjoying the peaceful quietness. Her eyes were only shut for what only seemed like a few minutes when she heard the door open and shut quickly and she bolted awake. 

"Bilbo? Are you alright?" Breeah asked, taking note that it appeared to look as if her brother had run all the way home. 

"I-I thought I saw Gandalf, but it turned out to be nothing more then a huge grey pillow that looked like the Wizard's hat." The Hobbit explained, handing the basket full of food to his sister and then rested his hand on his legs to catch his breath.

"Bilbo. I told you, you had nothing to worry about. Gandalf is not coming back here. We don't have to worry about him showing up here. If he was coming back, he would have come back already." The half-breed pressed, and she started to put away the food, Bilbo had bought. 

The sun was slowly going down for the night and Breeah was in the kitchen, humming to herself as she prepared supper for her and Bilbo. The Hobbit set the table for the two of them and placed the plates on the counter. Breeah drained the vegetables and divided them on the two plates and put a cooked fish on each plate and a bun and brought the full plates to the table, setting one in front of Bilbo and the other one down across from her brother and took a seat. 

"This looks wonderful, Breeah." Bilbo praised as he tucked the napkin around the front of him, Breeah placing her napkin on her lap. Shen then picked up her lemon and squeezed it over her fish and the two of them were ready to dig into their warm, delicious looking meal when the doorbell rang, causing them both to look at one another in wonder, both having different thoughts that entered their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you not going to get that?" Bilbo quickly asked, pointing at the door behind her.

"And why aren't you going to get it?" Breeah challenged. 

"Well, you are closer, Breeah. And its obvious you have invited someone and forgot to mention it." Bilbo accused. 

"I've invited someone without telling you? I did no such thing." She disagreed, folding her arms across her chest and jumped when the doorbell rang again. "Fine I'll get it but only because, one of us is clearly scared here." Breeah stated, getting up from her chair and began marching over to the door, until Bilbo snuck by her and grabbed the handle before she could even extend her hand towards it. 

"Excuse me, but I am not scared." He hissed at her and pulled open the door and both of them furrowed there brows at their strange new visitor. 

"Dwalin, at your service." He introduced, bowing to the two of them. Breeah looked the stranger up and down. He was dressed in layer upon layer. The top of his head was completely bald, with tattoo's. He only had hair growing along the sides of his face and a beard. But that wasn't what had caught Breeah's attention. It was the iron axe he carried on his back, which made her believe he was a warrior - A Dwarven one to be exact.  _What was a Dwarf warrior doing in the Shire of all places?_  she wondered. 

" Uh, Bilbo Baggins, at yours." The Hobbit responded with a little uncertainty in his voice as he went to tie his robe around him tighter, feeling a bit under dressed. "And this is my sister, Breeah." He added awkwardly. Without saying a word the Dwarf stepped into there home, forcing them both to back up and clear a path for the visitor. 

"Um, excuse me, but do we know you or something?" Breeah asked with clear confusion in her voice. 

The Dwarf looked down at her and narrowed his eyes at her. " No. I don't think so lass. Now which way is it laddie? Is it down here?" He asked, scouting out the area

"I-is what down where?" Bilbo asked hesitantly as he mouth at his sister wondering why she was just letting the Dwarf wander freely around there home.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it." Dwalin stated, thrusting his cloak right at the startled Hobbit and then continued the search for something tasty for supper after his long journey. 

"He-he...said?" Bilbo stuttered, not having the slightest clue who the warrior was referring to. "Who said?" Bilbo looked at his sister who just shrugged her shoulders at him, not having the slightest who this Dwarf was talking about and the two of them had no choice but to follow their guest who managed to find himself in there kitchen with there food. 

Dwalin saw the two plates of food at the small table and sat down in Bilbo's spot and began stuffing his face.

"Um, excuse me, but we don't recall inviting you or anyone for supper tonight. Who sent you here?" Breeah questioned, sternly as Bilbo hid behind his sister, worried what this Dwarf would do if Breeah should upset him.

"The Wizard," Dwalin answered simply as he shoved another piece of fish into his mouth.

"Gandalf?" Breeah asked, hoping this Dwarf was referring to the same old man that she was thinking of and Dwalin nodded at that. " Where is he?" 

"Not here, but he will be." The warrior answered as he held the fish head in his thick fingers, staring at it for the longest time before plopping it into his mouth and both Bilbo and Breeah swallowed as the silence deepened. "Mmm...Mmm, mmm. Very good, this. Any more?" 

"Your still hungry?" Breeah spoke her thoughts without realizing it. 

"Starving, lass." The Dwarf grumbled. 

Bilbo did a quick look around the kitchen and saw the plate of buns he had forgotten to place on the table and he took two and hid them behind his back for him and his step-sister. " Here you go. It's just that, um...we weren't expecting company tonight." Just then the doorbell dinged again and the two of them looked over at the same time, frozen in there spots. 

"That'll be the door." Dwalin told them, as he looked up from his plate. 

Breeah and Bilbo both walked back over to the main hall, Bilbo yanking the door open to see another Dwarf standing at there door. Except this one appeared to be much older, and wiser looking then their first visitor. "Balin, at your service." The white-bearded Dwarf greeted, a smile filling his face. 

"Good evening." Bilbo murmured, not allowing the Dwarf to get even one boot into there home. 

"Yes, yes, it is." Balin stated in agreement as he took a moment to look at the beautiful sky that was slowly being covered in dark clouds and just like the first Dwarf, stepped his way into the Hobbit hole uninvited. "Though I think it might rain later. Am I late?" He asked, looking from Bilbo to Breeah. 

"Late for what?" Bilbo asked, looking at his step-sister, feeling more confused about this. What was going on? Breeah looked behind her and saw Dwalin trying to get his big hand in the cookie jar to get that last cookie.

"Oh! Ha ha! Evening, brother." 

"Brother?" Breeah repeated, not seeing the resemblance at all. But then it occurred to her maybe Dwarves just referred to each other as brothers, even if they weren't related to one another. 

"By my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin stated, as he snickered at the elder Dwarf. 

"Wider not shorter." The two of them approached each other. The Hobbit did a quick glance out his door to make sure no more Dwarves were in sight and then closed the door. Balin and Dwalin, both placed a firm hand on each others shoulder. " Sharp enough for the both of us." There was a brief moment of silence when suddenly the two of them smacked heads. Breeah flinched and her own head suddenly felt like it hurt and she started rubbing it. 

"Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." The Hobbit hesitantly interrupted the two Dwarves. Both Balin, and Dwalin barely gave Bilbo a glance before resuming their conversation. The young girl shot the two brothers a glare for completely ignoring her step-brother who was growing flustered by the moment as the two of them pushed their way over to the pantry and began rummaging through it until they found the Hobbit's ale and poured a mug each. "It's not that I don't like visitors...I--I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting," he continued to rant as the two Dwarves continued their own conversation.

Breeah continued to stand there wondering if she should step in and help her step-brother out. He was never one for having a stern voice when it was needed and he often rambled on when he was nervous. 

"...the thing is, um, I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, had to speak my mind, I am sorry." The Hobbit finished and Breeah was still amazed the two brothers continued to mutter back and forth to each other until the half-breed cleared her throat loud enough to stop their on-going conversation and they turned and looked at her. 

" In case you haven't noticed, my brother is trying to speak with you." Breeah snapped in a stern, yet annoyed voice. 

"Hmm. Apology accepted." The white bearded Dwarf stated with a grin at Bilbo and then returned speaking with his brother as if nothing had happened. 

"Hmm." Breeah imitated back, so not impressed so far and before she could say anything else Balin and Dwalin were wandering off into the kitchen and their doorbell suddenly rang again. The girl pointed her finger in the direction the two Dwarves took off in for Bilbo to follow and she would deal with whoever was at the door.  

Feeling annoyed more then ever, Breeah stomped over to the door and yanked it opened with more force then she wanted and she hand to grab onto the door before it flew into the wall behind it. Standing on the other side of the door were two more Dwarves, younger then the first two that had come. "Who are you?" The girl demanded, not leaving any room for them to come in. 

"Fili." The blonde one piped up first.

"And I'm Kili." The other one answered, wearing the biggest smug grin on his face as if that was going to convince her of letting them in. 

"At your service." Both of them said this time, giving a bow and straightened back up to their full height. 

"And who are you lass?" Kili asked, stilling grinning at her. 

"Someone who is not going to be letting you into this house." Breeah declared and she tried to close the door when the dark haired Dwarf stuck his boot out to stop it, causing the girl to smack her head into the wood and he pushed it open with ease as she let go of the handle to grab her throbbing head. 

"Has it been cancelled?" Kili questioned, sounding shocked. 

"No one told us." Fili added, as neither of them seem to notice her holding her head as she narrowed her eyes in confusion. 

"Ca-cancelled? No, nothing has been cancelled." She pressed not having a clue what they were speaking about. 

"Well, that's a relief." Fili sighed, as he and his brother pushed their way passed Breeah into the house and she groaned while slamming the door behind them, turning around just to see Bilbo coming to check on her and held his arms out at his step-sister wondering what happened to her. 

"Careful with these. I just had 'em sharpened." Fili informed Bilbo as he began loading the startled Hobbit with all his weapons, big and small. Kili began complimenting Bilbo on how nice the place was, while at the same time scrapping the dirt among other things off the bottom of his boot on the Hobbit's mother's glory box. 

The half-breed had given up trying to get these four Dwarves out of there house. She still had a splitting headache from when Kili had stopped the door and she walked right into it and she went to get a glass of water in the kitchen. Breeah could hear Bilbo still trying to reason with these stubborn, pigheaded men as they began to rearrange there home for the others that had still yet to come. Something she had heard in passing from Balin when he happened to walk through the kitchen to inform his brother. 

The night was turning into a long one for Breeah and Bilbo. The two of them growing more anxious every second, wondering when more would show up and the two of them jumped at the sound of the doorbell going again and this time Bilbo had enough and began cursing as he walked towards his door to yell at whoever had pulled this prank on him and Breeah and demand that they stop this at once when he opened the door to yell at whoever it was, it was not one or two but eight Dwarves that literally fell passed the wooden door into their home and behind them was one familiar face both Bilbo and Breeah had already met. Gandalf." They both huffed in annoyance, realizing he was behind all this. 

If they thought their evening couldn't get any worse, they were so wrong. They now had twelve Dwarves roaming their halls, destroying everything, creating messes everywhere they turned. Their uninvited guest pillaged there pantry and took over their dinning room table, stuffing their faces and making the most ghastly noises after that, making their stomachs turn.

The half-breed didn't know how much longer she could take of this. Such behavior was unspeakable. She could not understand how one could be raised such a way and it surprised her, being part Dwarf. Breeah had been raised to be polite and use manners, especially when you were invited into someone else's home but these Dwarves acted as if they owned the place and didn't have any kind of care for what they touched. They all sudden broke out in song, even using Bilbo's name in their creative song as they tossed their dishes into the kitchen. Bilbo was already panicking ordering them not to handle them carelessly, which they never listened and the step siblings both charged into the kitchen and found all their dishes still intact, cleaned, dried and ready to be put away. 

Breeah looked to her side to see Kili giving her a smirk and she narrowed her eyes at him, trying so hard not to let her smile come out. She didn't want to admit it, but she found it rather enjoyable their little song and she quickly turned away when they all heard three loud, heavy knocks on the door. 

"He's here." Gandalf's stated lowly and everyone went quiet as the Wizard approached the door to let their last arrival in.


	4. Chapter 4

Breeah looked amongst the sudden quiet household and found it quite eerie from their usual rowdiness they had displayed earlier this evening. Gandalf moved swiftly through the group of Dwarves, who followed behind him towards the door to great their latest guest. Bilbo and Breeah weren't far behind the others when the Wizard opened the door. 

"Gandalf." A deep voice said from the steps outside. " I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for that mark on the door." He added, stepping inside the home and doing a quick look around to see it appeared to be a well kept home and saw all his company present around him. 

"Mark? Their is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago." The Hobbit hissed, pushing his way through some Dwarves into the center of the room where Gandalf stood.

"Yes, their is a mark. I put it there myself." The Wizard admitted, not failing to see the cross look forming on Bilbo's face at this sudden news and before the Hobbit could inspect for himself, Gandalf began speaking once again. "Bilbo, allow me to introduce the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield."

The Dwarf took a step forward and towered over the nervous Hobbit and began circling him trying to figure out how this Wizard could possible think this small fellow was a perfect choice to be the final member of his company. He wasn't even a Dwarf. 

"Are you like a vulture or something? Why are you circling my brother?" Breeah demanded stepping in between Nori and Dori to face this so called leader. Thorin stopped and turned to face the female voice that spoke so arrogantly towards him and was a bit surprised to learn the Wizard had allowed a woman to be present. 

"And who invited you here, little girl?" Thorin questioned, bluntly as he stepped towards Breeah hoping his stern voice would frighten her but was a bit disappointed when she barely shifted in her spot. "Who are you? Who told you, you could attend this meeting?" He demanded once again. 

"I'm Breeah Baggins. And no one invited me here! I live here!" She snapped back. The leader narrowed his eyes at her and looked at the ground expecting to see abnormally huge feet like the Hobbit, only to discover she wore boots and looked back up at her and raised an eyebrow at her. She was also slightly taller then the Hobbit and appeared to have an attitude of a Dwarf. 

"You don't look like a Hobbit." He stated, still looking at her strangely.

"I was adopted. I'm half Hobbit." She hissed lowly at him. Thorin glared at her one last time before turning back to speak with Bilbo who looked a bit anxious. 

"Tell me Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?" The Dwarf asked, doing a full circle around him again and stopped in front of some of his men. 

"Pardon me?" Bilbo stuttered, wondering if he had heard the Dwarf's question right. 

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" 

Bilbo was not really sure how to answer that question. He had absolutely no experience with either weapon, but didn't want this Dwarf to think he was completely useless. "Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that relevant." He awkwardly replied and didn't fail to miss the annoyed look Thorin shot at the Wizard before showing his disappointments in the old man's choice of the fourteenth member of the company. 

Thorin let out a sigh before responding to Bilbo. "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The leader muttered with a smirk, while his men burst out laughing at the remark. 

"Burglar? You think my brother is a burglar? You're ridiculous." The young woman pressed. 

"I will not discuss this matter with you, arrogant girl. This is a matter to be discussed by men," Thorin stated, turning to follow his company into the other room. Breeah looked at her brother, who turned and gave her a worried look before following in behind the Wizard and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, debating to join them. She was very curious to know why that Dwarf thought her brother was supposed to be a burglar. 

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin inquired, the others waiting patiently around the table as their leader ate and took a gulp of ale from his mug before responding. Bilbo was hiding in the shadows near the Wizard, Breeah quietly sneaking in behind the Dwarf to listen to the discussion. 

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." The men around the table cheered, hoping this meant good news.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills Say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin questioned, causing everyone around the table to be silent. 

Sighing, the leader looked up from his bowl to his men. "....They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." The Dwarves all grumbled their disappointments that they would have no reinforcements to back them up on this journey they would be making.

"You're going on a quest?" Breeah said, causing the leader of the Dwarves to turn and scowl at her. 

"I believe I told you this was none of your business girl. Now leave." Thorin barked. 

"If your going to involve my brother in this quest for whatever then it is my business, because I am not going to leave my brother to deal with a bunch of obnoxious trolls." She spat. The leader jumped out of his chair, he was not about to let a young girl speak to him in such manner...

"Breeah, my dear, let us have a little more light." Gandalf quickly instructed before things got worse. Thorin turned and glared at the Wizard before taking his seat once again. The half-breed pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning against and grabbed a candle and holder off the shelf and lit it and placed it on the table as Gandalf went to pull something out from inside his robe and laid it out on the table. " Far to the east. Over ranges and rivers. Over rangers and rivers beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak. 

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo leaned over and read out loud as he examined the map of a mountain with a dragon hovering over it.

"Aye, Oin had read the portents, and the portents say it is time!" Gloin declared. 

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the best will end." Oin stated. 

Breeah watched as all the Dwarves remained silent and she was curious to know exactly what beast they were talking about. "Um, what beast exactly is that?" She dared to ask.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, lass." Bofur explained. He wore a ragged black hat on his head and was also sitting on the other side of the leader with a smug grin on his face. These Dwarves seemed to jump at any opportunity when it came to scaring people for their own amusement. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne firebreather. Teeth like razors. Claws like meat hooks...extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur continued.

"Yes, I think we know what a dragon is!" Breeah yelled in frustration. Thorin felt a smirk forming on his face. Bofur was freaking her out, maybe if she got spooked enough she would be on her way to bed, so the men could deal with this situation. 

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron, right up his jacksie!" Ori proclaimed, trying get everyone riled up.

"Good lad," Nori encouraged.

"Sit down." Dori, the oldest of Nori and Ori growled as he yanked the young Dwarf back down into his set.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us...but we number just 13. And not 13 of the best...nor brightest." Balin informed as the others bellowed their grumbles at the insinuation.

"We may be few in number..." Fili began, causing his fellow Dwarves to become silent to listen. "But we're fighters. All of us! To the last Dwarf!"He pressed, slamming his fist into the table. 

"And you forget. We have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili added and the Wizard saw all eyes on him. 

"Oh, well, no. I-I-I wouldn't say--" Gandalf stuttered as he tried to find words.

"Well how many, then?" Dori pressed. 

"What?" The Wizard muttered.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Dori questioned. Everyone was quiet, waiting for Gandalf to reveal his answer, but all they got was the sound of the Wizard coughing on his own smoke. " Come on! Give us a number!" Dori demanded and everyone began shouting their bets on how many dragons the old man had slain. 

Breeah just rolled her eyes at this nonsense being said. Her brother trying to stop the yelling that was going back and forth between all these men. "Uh, excuse me. Please." Bilbo tried. Suddenly the Dwarf leader pushed himself up out of his chair and shouted something fierce that quiet them all down. 

"Don't you all think if we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years." Thorin told them. " Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize the chance to take back Erebor?!"

Cheer came once again around the table only to have it crushed by Balin once again. " You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." 

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf interrupted as pulled yet another item from his robe pocket and held it up for all to see. 

"How came you by this?" Thorin uttered, knowing exactly what this key opened.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said as he handed Thorin the key.

"If there is a key...there must be a door." Fili pointed out as he looked to his uncle.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls. " Gandalf explained as he pointed to the map.

"There's another way in." Kili proclaimed.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small about of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf declared.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori insisted.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine."Breeah stated and their eyes all slowly turned to look at her.

"And is he?" Gloin challenged

"Is he what?" The half-breed shot back.

"She said he's an expert! Hey!" Oin cheered, clearly not hearing what the young girl had actually said.

"Are you deaf! I never said my brother was a burglar. Hes never stolen a thing in his entire life." Breeah argued. 

No I am definitely not a burglar." Bilbo agreed, shaking his head at the Dwarves. If they were expecting him to steal something from a dragon, he wanted no part in it. He was quite content staying in his lovely home, away from the dangers of far away places. 

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with the lass. Her brother is hardly burglar material." Balin stated and Bilbo gave a slight smirk and nod that someone at least understood them.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin pressed looking at the leader, wondering if they should search elsewhere for the final member of the company. 

The Dwarves started once again bickering amongst themselves. Some thought the Hobbit deserved a chance and others thought he wouldn't last out in the wild for more then a day. 

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." The Wizard shouted at them, and silence fell over the room. Hobbit's are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf assured, but the leader could not see pass the fact that he was a Hobbit and not a Dwarf. " You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." He added. " You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin grumbled at the old man. He did not like this one bit.

"No, no." Bilbo muttered to low for any of the Dwarves to hear him.

"Give him the contract." Thorin ordered. Balin pulled something out of pocket and looked at it before turning to the young worried Hobbit who was muttering in protest.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses...time required, remuneration...funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin explained as he held out the contract, but Bilbo was reluctant to take and finally Breeah snatched the contract from the Dwarf's hand, unfolding it and began reading it.

"Funeral arrangements?" She questioned. Breeah walked out into the hallway and unfolded the rest of the contract, unaware Thorin was whispering to the old man. She skimmed the contract until she reached the terms. " 'Terms: cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding 1/14th of total profit, if any.'" She read to herself. " Seems fair." She mumbled in response. " 'Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence there of, including, but not limited to ...lacerations...evisceration....incineration'?" The young woman panicked and turned to look at the Dwarves for answers. 

" Oh, aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur explained and the Hobbit let a startled whimper escape his lips. This is what the Wizard was signing him up for. Breeah looked at her brother and then at the Wizard. 

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked as he looked at the young Hobbit that was trying to keep his poster.

"Yeah." He answered as he breathed heavily. This was too much for him. He didn't want to die. "Feel a bit faint." He added as he tried to relax himself.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur continued.

"Air. I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur nudged even further. He had all their eyes on him; including Thorin as they watched him decline, taking this all in.

"Bilbo? Are you okay? You don't look well. Do you need a glass of water or tea? Something to eat?" Breeah offered.

"Nope." He managed to get out before collapsing to the ground.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf muttered in annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hearts and Comments are very much appreciated. I really want to know what you all think of it so far! Happy Reading  
> ~Phaedra Oakenshield~  
> OTHER STORIES:  
> A Long Way From Home[Thorin Oakenshield]  
> Someone To Fight For[Thorin Oakenshield]  
> The New Girl[Edward Cullen]  
> Every Rose Has Its Thorn[Fili Durin]


End file.
